


rory

by PlushMon



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Memory Loss, ask to tag, it/its benry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushMon/pseuds/PlushMon
Summary: “I should’ve known this was gonna happen..” it’s stare breaks away from Gordon.“What.. do you mean?” Gordon asks. Benrey shakes it’s head “thought we were friends, should’ve known it’d end up like this.”“We were never friends, Benry.”"That's what you keep saying, you really don't remember, bro?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	rory

They had made it. This was the home stretch now. They just needed to fight Benrey and get out. Sounds simple enough. Benrey had been.. a strange one to say the least. Gordon never truly considered it his friend. While Bubby did betray him Benrey wanted him dead. It had said so itself. Whether or not it knew the implications of Gordon dying compared to everyone else was unknown to him. 

Gordon found himself with the rest of the group in a large chamber, the walls looked fleshy, almost alive. The ground was covered in a red liquid that was surprisingly easy to walk through. Many spike like pillars branch out from the water, towering over the group but getting nowhere near the ceiling. In the middle of the room lies Benrey, who is lying down in the water face down. 

Gordon looks over at his team mumbling a question of what to do. He only gets some shrugs as an answer. He sighs and turns to Benry. He walks forward “hey, uh, you awake?..” he calls nervously. It’s head tilts up, looking directly at Gordon. It’s stare is blank. “Hey.” it replies, it’s voice is loud, almost like it’s in his head. Gordon staggers back, surprised with the sudden response. Benrey squints, it’s expression no longer blank, but sad. “I should’ve known this was gonna happen..” it’s stare breaks away from Gordon. 

“What.. do you mean?” Gordon asks. Benrey shakes it’s head “thought we were friends, should’ve known it’d end up like this.” 

“We were never friends, Benry.” “that’s what you keep saying. You really don’t remember, bro? Kinda hurts” Benrey’s monotone starts to falter. “Remember what? You getting my arm cut off?” Gordon doesn’t want to deal with this, “wow you still aren’t over that? You seem to be over it when it comes to uh…. B.. Bubby?” it replies. “Well Bubby isn’t an alien god trying to kill me and my friends.” “who said I've been trying to kill you guys? I haven’t done anything.” Gordon falls quiet, taking a moment to think.

Benry sits up, looking down at the group, “you think i’m the bad guy. You want me to be the bad guy, huh? Always- always been suspicious of me since the beginning for no reason!” it’s monotone is completely gone, it’s words now filled with rage. This knocks Gordon out of his thoughts, “well you just fucking attacked me imminently! Asking for my fucking passport” Gordon yells up at Benrey. “I was just doing my job! I was- i was nice to you! My friend j.. Jefferem was so upset about it and i just- i had to protect you from him and- and- and all this time you didn’t even view me as a friend??” Benrey leans down, staring directly at Gordon. Gordon tries his best to stand his ground. “I even sacrificed myself to get you guys through the- the door! You were upset when I died, remember?? But- but when you- when i came back you got mad at me! I don’t understand.” it’s voice falters a bit and it stops leaning forward.

“I don't understand either, man! I don’t think you know how shit all of this is. People are dying. For all i know the world is ending, and you haven’t made getting through this any fucking easier.” Gordon glares at Benry. Benrey exhales not unlike a bull about to charge, rage filling it’s face again “see! You’re blaming it all on ME again, bro! You’ve been walking around with a group of reckless uh- uhm- guys all fucking week! But yeah, i’m the one making it harder.”  
“Benrey, you’ve done nothing even remotely helpful for most of this trip, while everyone else here tries their hardest to keep us all alive, while all you do is walk around during life or death fights. You don’t care about us, so why should i care about you?” 

Benry pauses for a moment. “Sorry, bro. But i’ve already dug myself into this hole.” it looks away from the group like it's talking to itself. It turns back to the group before standing up to its full height. It’s voice returns to the monotone from earlier “it might not seem like it, but I've been trying to help. Despite what it might seem i’m not a great fighter so i’ve just been trying to keep your mood up, bro. Tryina make you laugh ‘n stuff.” Benry shrugs and shakes it’s head “but i guess it doesn’t matter, huh?”

Benrey pauses a moment to wait for a reply, and when it gets none it continues “everything i’ve done recently has been for you. Y’know i- i had plans tonight originally but i skipped out cuz of you, had to stick with you guys to keep you uh, safe n shit. But I have to be the big bad.”

Benrey’s form changes, it’s hard to look at. It’s like it’s blurring, like reality is rejecting it. Gordon thinks it’s growing more limbs but it’s too hard to tell with the warped blur. The only thing he can make out is it’s face, it’s eyes are glowing orange and there seems to be more of them, he sees tears forming at the edges of the main eyes. “There's no winning, Gordon, everything I've done is met with anger from you. I can barely even get a laugh lately. You hate me.

“And guess what? I don’t hate you. I don’t think I even can hate you. You know how sucks this is for me? It’s horrible. And i suppose there's only one way to get rid of this crushing pain in my chest.” it’s image stops blurring, settling on a large form with an uncountable amount of arms, many eyes cover it’s face and form a halo above it’s head, it’s eyes narrow “to get rid of you.”

And with that gunfire started from behind Gordon, The Science Team deciding it was time for the fight to start. Gordon pauses a moment before firing at Benrey with his gun arm. It seems unaffected by all the attacks.

From the corner of his eyes Gordon sees skeletons start to rise out of the water, Sweet Voice coming out of their mouths. Gordon attempts to run from the skeletons. They fly around him, spewing more Sweet Voice at him. Some of it gets on his HEV suit, making it harder to move. They crowd him, covering him in the Voice which feels like a cocoon. He faintly remembers Benrey cocooning a body like this days ago.

Coomer turns his attention away from Benrey once he hears Gordon crying out for help. “We need to help Gordon!” Coomer calls to the rest of the team who nods in response. They go after the skeletons. Gordon hears Bubby yell something along the lines of “fuck off you damn bone-boys” which makes his laugh, despite the situation.

The skeletons scatter, moving away from Gordon to dodge the bullets. Gordon thanks the group and the Voice covering him gets wiped off by Tommy. He thanks Tommy before shooting at Benrey again.

*

Benrey never did understand much. All it knew was Xen and the cold walls of Black Mesa. It knew armoured HEV suits and dirty lab coats. It also knew both could hurt him more than anything on Xen.

It knew Tommy. It was friends with Tommy. It knew Harold and Bubby. They were like parents to it. It knew Gordon. It doesn’t know how it views Gordon. It thinks it’s Gordon’s friend. Gordon laughs at it’s jokes, gets annoyed when it does something stupid, just like the others. Then again, Gordon seems to get more annoyed with it over the others.

Gordon doesn’t understand. Gordon can’t understand. At least that’s what it thinks. 

So here they all are, in Xen fighting. Now not only does Gordon hate it but everyone does.  
It watches as it’s friends fire into it’s chest and at it’s eyes. Like all those years together were nothing. They all blindly follow Gordon, despite it all. 

Benrey doesn’t understand. Benrey can’t understand. Benrey doesn’t want to understand, it just wants this over with. Get rid of them all so it can forget and move on. 

Jefferem and Josh don’t hate it. Right? It can go back to them and things will be fine. Right?

Wait, the pain has stopped, where did they all go? Benry searches around the room, it sees a portal in one of the pillars, they must’ve moved on. Benrey suddenly feels a searing pain in his head, and feels like he’s lost something important. The group comes back, they’re with someone Benry no longer recognizes. There's Gordon, Harold, Bubby, and a tall scientist with a propellor cap. It feels like it should know this person but can’t remember. What did they do to it?

It feels something burning inside of itself, it breathes in before firing multiple glowing balls of Sweet Voice at the group. The balls barely miss the group and they start to fire at Benry again. Somehow the gunshots feel worse now.

It tries to fight back, sending the skeletons after the four, they run below it like ants. But yet, they still feel like a threat. It fires the large orbs of Voice at them again, they dodge. Benrey gets angerer at them. It spots another portal, higher up this time. Harold seems to notice at the same time and Bubby right after, they call for the other two to jump on one of the jump pads to get up to the ledge with the portal.

Benry can’t shoot fast enough at them so it sends the skeletons, but it’s too late. They make it through the portal.

*

So it seems to defeat Benrey they’re going to have to destroy passports. Honestly what did he expect? Gordon makes it through the second portal now. This leads him and the rest of the team to another chamber, which to him resembles something like a bee hive. Before he can think about it any further he notices Bubby’s prototypes surrounding them, some standing and some crawling on the ground like how he last saw them. “How did they get here??” he yells as one attempts to attack his legs, he promptly shoots it with his gun arm.

The team takes down the prototypes with little effort. Apparently defeating Benry might not be too difficult after all? He hopes he didn't just jinx it.

The passport that they destroy this time is Bubby’s. Gordon should’ve expected, with all the prototypes. It explodes after a few gunshots and a portal is opened way up above them. It looks like they’re going to need to climb up. Gordon sighs and follows the team, who are already way ahead of them, talking about something Gordon can’t quite make out due to his current headache. 

He climbs up the twisting path to the portal back, choosing to ignore how the floor feels like meat. Coomer jumps into the portal first and Gordon waits for the rest to follow before he does so himself.

Through the portal he is flung back into the main room, the liquid on the floor barely breaking his fall. He half expects the HEV suit to tell him about a fracture before he remembers the suit seems to be broken. He hopes it’s only the audio that’s broken. Gordon looks up from his spot in the water to figure out where everyone else is.

Tommy and Coomer are currently fighting off skeletons who are trying to swarm Bubby. Benry is watching them, it’s face twisted in confusion. Gordon stands back up and points his gun arm at it and shoots, it’s attention going to him. Gordon watches as it’s flesh tries to heal from each bullet wound, twisting to fill up the holes before it’s blood does. After a few moments the others join in at shooting at it. 

Benrey’s been very quiet for most of this, it hasn’t really spoken since it’s talk at the beginning. Usually even in the worst situations Benry would ramble about something. It feels wrong seeing it this quiet, the only way to tell what it’s thinking is through it’s expression. Gordon thinks for a moment about maybe trying to stop the fight, he might be able to fix this. Then it would escape with the rest of them. Gordon stops firing for a moment.

His thoughts are cut off by a yell from Tommy. Gordon looks up in time to watch him get hit by one of those giant white orbs of Sweet Voice that Benrey keeps shooting. Tommy falls to the ground, dazed. Gordon rushed over but Coomer gets there before him. He decides to let Coomer help and to continue attacking Benry. It’s expression is confused again, watching Tommy, like it doesn’t understand why Coomer is helping him. 

Gordon fires, moving it’s attention to him again. It’s face twists with rage now. Not just in a normal way though, it’s face twists until it no longer looks human, Gordon gets taken aback and stops firing.

Benrey’s face twists around in a motion like a tornado, but much slower. It’s eyes don’t seem to move though, like they’re just a glowing pillar below the skin. Benry’s normally flat teeth are now sharp and sticking out of it’s mouth. Sweet Voice of many colors pours out of it’s mouth, the tune loud and horrible. 

Gordon steps back, his headache much worse now. He barely musters up the courage to lift his gun arm up again and starts to shoot again. He decides then and there that he isn’t even going to try talking to it. It’s face twists to heal from the gunfire again.

Bubby joins in firing at Benrey and soon after Coomer and Tommy do again as well. Gordon wonders how much longer they’re going to keep doing this.

There's a back and forth from both sides of the fight for awhile, skeletons attempt to hold the team still so Benrey can fire at them. Coomer gets bored of bullets and switches to punching the skeletons instead. Bubby eventually calls out that they found the next portal.

It's at the very top of the chamber. Of course.

The bounce pads don’t get up high enough either. Somehow from somewhere Bubby grabs a chair and tells Gordon they can bring him up with them. Gordon asks how them and everyone else is going to get up. Bubby answers with “they’re not little bitches like you and can jump up there themselves” and Gordon takes his word for it and gets in the chair.

The chair is wooden and would be very uncomfortable if it weren’t for the fact Gordon can’t even feel it through the HEV suit. The chair gets lifted presumably by Bubby, he holds onto the chair and he is lifted up to the portal. 

One through the portal though Bubby seemed to have lost grip and Gordon is sent flying down into gross looking brown liquid in a new room.

*

It watches as the four go through another portal. It thinks that it’s the third portal but it’s memory is getting fuzzy. It wonders what they could possibly be doing through those portals  
It decides it probably has to do with it’s growing memory loss, but what could they be doing that makes it forget? Maybe it has nothing to do with the portals at all, and it's the fact they like to aim for it’s head? Benrey has no idea. It just wants this to be over with.

Suddenly it feels a horrible pain wreak it’s body again and it feels another piece of it go missing. Now all it can remember is Xen, the scientists in the white coats, and Gordon. The four make it back, Gordon tumbles down from the ceiling in a chair, yelling in agony. Benry would’ve laughed at any time other than this, it instead stares. He’s followed by three people in those white coats, one helps him out of the chair. Benrey doesn’t recognize them. 

Once they’re back up they start to shoot at it again. It hurts even worse now and Benrey can’t help crying out. It holds onto it’s wounds, trying to fix them. “Stop shooting!” Benry tries to tell them, it mostly directs this at Gordon.

“Stop shooting at me!” Benrey screams out again. 

“Stop shooting, that means i have to shoot back!” Benrey holds onto it’s head, trying to send the skeletons to distract the four. The only answer Benry gets back is “yes you do, Benry!” from Gordon. He doesn’t stop shooting.

Eventually the four stops shooting it to talk to eachother, Benrey can’t make out what they’re saying through it’s growing pain. Watching them mumbling and sometimes glancing at it like they’re hiding their conversation reminds Benry of something it can’t quite remember. Was Gordon’s arm always a gun?

One of the scientists pulls out a strange looking gun and aims it at Gordon. Benry tries to make out what they’re saying now. Apparently Gordon is being sent somewhere via that gun?

Before it can really react some sort of orb is fired at Gordon and he’s gone. Benry realizes that whatever he’s about to do might kill it or worse, so makes an effort to try and follow him to wherever he was teleported to.

*

Gordon finds himself back in the entrance of Anomalous Materials. It’s strangely.. empty. There's nobody around. Gordon pauses a moment to remember his goal: find his passport and destroy it. Last time he checked it was in his locker, so he heads that way.

It feels wrong. He can’t even hear the buzzing of the computer systems. All he hears is his footsteps. He feels nervous, like something is going to jump out at him. And that's exactly what happens.

As he rounds the corner to the hallway that splits into two he’s cut off by a giant head cutting into the hallway. Of course Benrey followed him here. Of course. 

“Hey.” Benrey says. “H-hey, man” Gordon backs away. Benry’s expression looks neutral..? “What're ya doin’ here?” Benry asks. “I’m uh, heading to the- the test chamber. There's a big test today, remember?..” Gordon replies unsteadily. Benry pauses for a moment “what test?” Gordon decides Benreys just bullshitting him “can you just move out of the way please? I’m already late, I don't need to be later.” 

Benry’s expression turns angry for a moment then maniacal, “yo, you wanna die??” it laughs. Gordon imminently bolts past it’s head yelling “fuck this!”  
Benry’s head drifts back into the wall, popping in and out as it chases Gordon to the locker room, it stops at the door with a jolt and an incomprehensible sentence filled with panic. 

Gordon turns and looks at it quizzically “what? Do you not want me in here?” he asks.

“i don't like that room. Wanna get out of there please and thank you?” Benry replies. 

“hell no!” Gordon turns back around and spots his locker, it must be in there, right? He opens the door and finds it hovering over the floor. He shoots until it’s completely destroyed. 

“... now what?” he asks nobody.

*

Where is it? How did it get here? It’s at the cold labobatory place again. It needs to get back to Xen. it spots an HEV suit peak out of a door in front of it but it hides again after getting a look at it. Good.

It teleports itself back to Xen after a few moments of preparing. Apparently the HEV suit person got here before it, it has multiple scientists with them. They must be trying to take it back right?

It’s never going back. Never again. There’s nothing there for it. Benrey feels like this might be a lie but doesn’t know how. It does not remember anyone being there for it. It just remembers cold walls, lab coats, and HEV suits. It feels itself being fired at. It feels like it's being torn apart. It sends it’s skeletons after the four who are trying to take it away, maybe even kill it.

It decides it doesn’t have much of a chance like this and uses it’s final defense. With a flash a passport appears in front of it and it grabs it. It feels charged again. The group are yelling something, the one with the propeller cap seems to be trying to talk to it. It ignores them. It let’s it’s pain wash away before attacking the humans.  
It fires a beam of pure Voice at the group, barely missing as they jump out of the way in a panic. It hears them shouting and fires again, almost hitting the HEV suit. They start to fire at it but it barely feels it now.

It hears them shout to eachother but can’t seem to understand what they’re saying. Shouldn’t it understand them? It stops firing for a moment, trying to figure out why this seems so wrong

Suddenly it feels full force of gunfire, it looks up again and finds they’re shooting at the passport now. Shit. it fires at them, managing to hit one of them by surprise but they just bounce back up. It sends the skeletons after the HEV suit one, deciding that they’re the most dangerous, but the others quickly help them.

Electricity starts to spark from above as the final passport is destroyed, pain burns through Benrey as it collapses onto the ground of the chamber.

It cannot remember who it is, where it is, why it is, and why it’s being attacked. It weakly attempts to fight back with beams of light it cannot name at attackers it cannot name. The attackers seem to grow stronger as it grows weaker. 

*

Gordon charges up Devil Gun Mode as he jumps up on a bounce pad. Tommy had attempted to reason with Benrey earlier like what Gordon thought about doing, but it didn’t get anywhere. The fight just continued. Benry looks almost defeated now. 

As Gordon starts to fall he aims for Benry, ready to strike it, and does so. It’s body splits and it falls completely to the ground, screeching in agony. Gordon almost feels bad. The strange electric sparks from the top of the room seem to grow more wild, and Benry starts to rise to the middle of the sparks, looking dead. He regroups with the rest of the team and watches Benrey. White light starts to come from behind it’s body and Gordon tries to shield his eyes as it grows brighter, but it covers everything up completely until everything is white.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing a sequel/another chapter to this is people enjoy it ! maybe it'll have a happy ending this time ;) 
> 
> my tumblr is @plushmon if you want to yell at me or just look at my other stuff, i draw more than write !!


End file.
